How Did I Forget?
by Choas Babe
Summary: Jack remembers but there's an intruder. Final piece of the Memory Trilogy. This will probably be revamped, if I can get constructive feedback. I'm not as happy with this one, but its still good.


How Did I Forget?

Riddick had needed supplies and had landed. Someone had broken in while he'd been gone, and now Riddick was going to kill him. There was another male in his territory and his mate was hurt.

Riddick felt the instinct to defend his mate and his territory against all comers swell up in him and he welcomed them. He'd only stopped for refueling and to get some supplies and when he'd gotten back the inside of his ship had an unfamiliar smell. An unfamiliar _male_ smell.

He'd dropped the supplies on the ground and locked down the ship. His shiv materialized in his hand as a feral grin settled onto his features. There was another male in his territory and his mate was without any sort of defense.

He slid into the shadows, where he'd always been. He'd been born in the shadows, lived his life in the shadows, until Hell.

On Hell, there were no shadows. There was only the light the pack carried and the night that hid the Hammerheads. At first, his pack was small; he was the only animal in the pack. But then there was Jack.

He had always preferred to be alone. Than he'd come across another loner in Jack. But Jack had been looking for a pack and for some half-assed reason picked the one person more likely to slit her throat than look after her to be her pack. And he couldn't let her down.

Even he couldn't hold up against the cynical eyes that accepted him completely.

He hadn't wanted to take her into his pack at first. But his animal had allowed that he would be the one to kill her, he owed her that much. When the Hammerhead had cornered her under that damn bone, part of him wanted to leave. The animal had told him to attack when the first name Jack had called out had been his.

Riddick shakes himself from his thoughts as he picks up the male scent around the sick bay. A dark, threatening growl rumbles out of his chest, more subconsciously felt than heard. It was the sort of growl that has caused man in all ages to shudder in fear and to check for the hidden predators.

Jack wasn't in the sick bay, and the other male had gone in. He could smell blood and anger. The baring of his teeth couldn't be called anything but threatening. His mate was missing.

All of the ways a person could be killed flashes through his mind. He moves swiftly, employing all of his senses as he tracks his prey. There were no thoughts of cat and mouse games, only the need to kill.

He pauses as he picks up his mate's scent. Her scent trail doesn't continue after this point. Her scent was everywhere. It covered everything, as did the faint smell of her blood.

Anger at the intrusion, frustration of Jack's inability to remember, and animalistic rage at his mate's disappearance courses through his blood as he hunts through the ship. Fear becomes mingled in the intruder's scent and it only grows. It sets his blood pounding with adrenaline and the savageness of the hunt.

As he travels through the silent ship, he doesn't realize that there's more than one hunter on the ship.

The intruder trembles as he clutches at his arm. A whimper escapes as his eyes dart around, searching for the bitch that had broken his arm.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance, instead of letting your pecker think for you," a low voice purrs in his ear as a hand toys with the bare skin on his back.

He barely suppresses a scream of pure terror as he whirls around, his shiv in his hand. A dark laugh fills the room and causes the hair on his arms to rise.

"Is that all you have?" Glowing green eyes seem to spear his as claws carve into his arm. His scream echoes around the ship, causing her to growl and vanish.

I suppress a growl as I crawl through the air shaft, leaving bloody hand prints behind. I lift one hand and finger the new scar on my ribs.

'_Fucker can't even aim right'_ I hiss as the air flows around my naked body. The sheer pleasure of the hunt is combining with the cold air to make my nipples hard as rocks. I drop down into another part of the ship and ghost through the halls.

With a shiv clenched in one hand and claws out on the other, I track the intruder. After that, well, life was full of surprises. Maybe this one would be pleasant. I can feel a maniacal grin stretch across my face as I sniff the air. Time to hunt. Time to kill.

A scream reverberated through the ship, its echoes making it impossible to pinpoint its origin. A fresh wave of blood scent ripples through the air, cloying in its own fashion. An enraged hiss drops into the air, coming from everywhere. Riddick growls low in recognition as he tries to track the intruder. The blood scent covers everything, hiding the intruder. Another splash of blood, warm and barely congealing, tells him that he is close.

'_Time to finish this,_' I snarl before dropping soundlessly into the corridor. The intruder was in my territory, but the scent of blood covers his. I can smell where the trail of blood stops. He must have bandaged it. It is completely black in the ship and not even my cat eyes can see. I lift a hand and move my hair so that the blue egg shines out before muffling it with my hair. It provides just enough light for my eyes to be able to see.

I forcefully shove aside the memories of Nightmare that swell up into my mind. This is different, I can see now. A presence looms behind me, startling me into whirling around, shiv flashing out in a controlled arc, only to be knocked out of my hand. I growl low in my throat as the claws on my other hand leap into existence, ripping through my skin. It hurts, I haven't numbed myself to the pain yet. I can feel my sanity slip away and grasp at it. I fail and I can feel myself spiraling down into the blackness…

Riddick sees through the blackness of the ship, his mercury eyes assessing and calculating, more animal than man. His ears catch the sound of something dripping and he freezes. And then she drops into the corridor.

She moves with the deadly intent of a Hammerhead, all hunger and fury. One hand reaches up and shifts something and a bright blue glow briefly fills the area around her, giving her an icy nimbus before being smothered as she wraps her hair around it. But there is still a sullen glow, giving her hair an unearthly look. He finds himself behind her, with only a dim memory of crossing the floor, and she spins and a shiv arcs around. He knocks it out of her hand and doesn't hear it clatter to the floor. She growls low in her throat and her claws leap out, spattering her blood onto the floor. Human hands weren't meant for retractable claws.

Riddick feels an answering growl rumble out of his chest, deep and primitive. Her lips pull away from her teeth in a snarl and his hand lashes out towards her but she doesn't move and the sound of flesh against flesh echoes dully in their ears as a gurgle suddenly replaces her snarl. Her hand reaches up and grabs his wrist while her other hand lashes backward and she buries her hand into the belly of the man standing behind her with Riddick's hand wrapped around his throat. With a contemptuous clenching of his hand, he crushes the throat of the intruder.

I come back to myself and I'm holding Riddick's wrist with one hand while the other is buried deep into someone's gut but I don't care. I pull my hand out with my fingers bent, causing even more damage. I feel the muscles in his wrist tighten once before relaxing. He's staring down at me, his eyes claiming me, drowning me, demanding that I respond. I let go of his wrist as I step forward, tilting my head back to maintain eye contact.

That seems to be answer enough for him because his hand roughly cups the back of head as his other arm reaches out and pins me against him and he's kissing me and its nothing like my dreams because its harsh and intense and demanding except its exactly like my dreams because its possessive and passionate and I know he'll never hurt me and it just feels so _right_. He tangles his hand in my hair and leaves my lips alone and throbbing from the pressure and he picks me up with one arm and just carries me away. I struggle instinctively as he walks and he kicks open a door. I peel back my lips and hiss but then I'm on my back and he's kissing me again and it's just like the first time only now he's got his tongue in my mouth and it feels good.

I arch against him as best I can before I'm alone and I can't help the whimper and suddenly he's back but his shirt is gone and he tangles his hand in my hair again and bares my throat to me and his lips are on my throat and he starts to suck and its just like in my dreams. I moan and sense his eyes glint. My own eyes darken with arousal. His other arm snakes around my waist. He circles up and around my neck until he was nibbling my ear, occasionally pressing his tongue to it. I moan again. His hand slips between my thighs and caresses my scars. He's not upset by them, but he cares. He says my name like something sacred.

"Jack," and I'm suddenly grappling with his pants with little mewling yelps of want coming out of my mouth and somehow I'm now on top of him and he's kissing me again and I moan and his arms won't let me go and I can't help but feel him poke against me and I want him.

He finally loosens his grip and I finally get his pants off and I splay my fingers across his chest and gently send out my claws out but only so that they prick him gently. I can't believe I was so afraid of him. He stops and lets me go and I growl and I'm suddenly nipping at his neck, trying to get him to continue what he was doing.

"Riddick," escapes my mouth as in between nips and he finally realizes that I remember and the kiss is searing in its intensity this time and everything just feels like this was what was supposed to be.

His arms wrap around me gently as he sucks my neck, his eyes glowing. His hand strokes me gently yet I feel the strength held back. He says my name gently, like he was caressing a sacred object, "Jack." And my eyes flutter close and I'm safe in his arms.


End file.
